Waking Dreams
by Colors del Cielo
Summary: The moments before sleeping and after waking. Those little in-between realities. Dying young has never been something that Tsuna planned for. - during Future Arc, oneshot


_'tis Shiro once again. Before you ask, yes, this is for Tsuna's birthday. And yeah, I know it's a bit late. I had lots of stuff to do, and then I procrastinated a bit, too . . ._

_SORRY TSUNA!_

_Anyway, there are going to be tense shifts everywhere and some wishy-washiness on Tsuna's part. That is entirely on purpose. And this story also contains LOTS of spoilers for the Future Arc, so read at your discretion.  
><em>

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and characters © Amano Akira  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Waking Dreams<strong>

They say that 3 AM is the Devil's Hour, because of the unusually high number of deaths from about three to five in the morning. I don't really remember, but I know Gokudera-kun once said something about how supernatural phenomena typically involved superstitions . . .

Funny, I never really believed myself to be a person who believed in abstract stuff like that. On the other hand, I guess I've been exposed to so much—a hitman baby, bullets that make a person stronger when shot through the head, time traveling bazooka missiles—that I am probably used to anything abnormal. Ah, speaking of that bazooka, I'm going to have to meet up with Shouichi-kun soon.

**x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x**

I'll have to put aside my doubts. Just for now, I'll become the Vongola Decimo. In this moment (and _that one_, I'm sure), I'll need to carry the responsibility that my father and ancestors have handed down to me.

_Not like I have much of a choice now_.

**x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x**

"My past self who holds the most potential shall come soon. Yes, his knowledge, strength and intelligence are not the same as the current me. But he, with his friends around him every day, has the most potential in terms of development and spontaneity." An alarmed glance was directed my way, but my eyes simply fixed themselves on the familiar skyline of Namimori.

"But, Tsunayoshi-kun, your Famiglia—!" the anxious voice spoke. Of course I knew he'd disagree.

So in response, a sad smile stretched across my face. "They'll understand. And I've told Hibari; he'll watch over them while I'm sleeping."

Yes, _sleeping_ is all I'll be doing. _Good night and see you all in the morning, right?_

**x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x**

Speaking with Byakuran is harder than I predicted. His fake smiles penetrate my soul, chilling me but somehow fanning my inner flames. How I want to drop this pretense. How I want to accuse him outright of attacking my Famiglia, my _family_, without a hint of a warning. What a heartless, cold bastard, standing before me and grinning a clown-like smile.

He offers me his hand. I chuckle as I grasp it, praising the décor of his headquarters. _Oh, oh! That hand you're so casually shaking will be the one to pull the trigger!_ the drooping irises chortle in echoes, like eager children trying to show their parents just how smart they are.

_No,_ I reply silently, _this hand will be played by me._

But as my eyes close, I hear a far away clock ringing three tolls.

Wait, isn't this room soundproof . . . ?

In the white-haired Devil's domain, such things are possible, huh?

**x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x**

ONE TOLL

I hope this works out. I have to admit that this was a gamble, and a dangerous one at that. But, right decision or not, I don't have any other option. In order to save everyone left, I will follow this path.

(I can't help Yamamoto's dad anymore.)

Hey, me of ten years ago. Go with what you think is best. I trust you! But don't turn away from your friends; don't separate yourself from your most important treasures. (And don't make your friends scared and sad, unlike me.)

If this works out, thank you, "me."

**x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x**

please

_please_

_**please**_

**x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x**

TWO TOLLS

It's too hard to think about how everyone is going to react. My mother and father will probably leave for somewhere safer, like I asked them to (if there's anything my dad is good for, it's keeping Mom safe). I don't really think that the Varia will do much of anything, but my "death" will surely shake them a bit. The girls will probably cry. I hope Kyoko-chan finds that charm I made for her . . .

I can't even imagine what my Guardians will do. Actually, no, I can! I _can_. And I feel like the lowest, most wicked person in the world when I think about it. After all, the person they rely on to always be there will be gone by the time they all finish the far away missions I have assigned them. They'll hate me for that, too.

Even though he doesn't show it, I've forced an enormous task upon Hibari. There's no doubt in my mind that I will be seriously bitten to death once I wake up.

(and I definitely will)

Mukuro is a special case. He'll most likely express his deepest regrets that he will not possess my body in his journey to fulfill his mafia domination scheme. But after ten years, I know we've become close friends, though both still an enigma to the other. Upon my return, I'll have to ask him about the real story behind his _Kufufu_'s.

Chrome will be heartbroken, but I have complete confidence that Mukuro will take care to keep her happy. And she'll be strong for the other girls as well. I really should pay her back somehow for all the subtle things she's helped me with so far.

Onii-chan—that is, Ryohei—will likely punch me the moment I come back. For making Kyoko cry, and for not trusting him. I'll be sure to join him in his extreme boxing sessions more often.

I feel horrible about missing Lambo's birthday! (and for undoubtedly making it uncomfortable and depressing for those who _do_ celebrate it)

I know that he sees me as an older brother. And although I never had one, I know that losing an older sibling is one of the worst pains there is. Seeing as how Lambo is already a bit of a crybaby, he's going to be crying for a long time after I "die."

Yamamoto . . .

After his father was murdered by the Millefiore, he hasn't been entirely the same. There's a certain look in his eyes that speaks a thousand words of anguish and sorrow. But I've seen him getting better, moving on and picking himself up.

I'm going to be destroying that.

(am I now starting to doubt myself?)

Finally, Gokudera.

Out of all my Guardians, it has been him who has continuously supported me, and he was my first Famiglia member. As my right-hand man, her was the most difficult to deal with when I sent all my Guardians away.

"Juudaime, I can't travel out of the country at this time! As your right-hand man, I need to be by your side in case of an emergency!"

". . . Gokudera, I _can_ take care of myself, you know."

"Ah! No, I wasn't saying that Juudaime couldn't—"

"Please, Gokudera? I'm going to need you to establish stronger connections in Japan, so that when Byakuran really does strike, we'll be able to retaliate."

". . . yes, Juudaime. Just—please stay safe."

I'm looking forward to seeing you all again.

**x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x**

But, will you guys be there when I open my eyes? What if I wake up and no one is there? Like how Captain America was frozen for decades, only to be freed in an unknown time with no friends. My whole life revolves around my friends and family. Without them I can't.

**x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x**

THREE TOLLS

Could you please place my coffin above ground? I'll be waking up soon—not too late, not enough to know I'm truly gone—and I'll greet you all again. Hibari, could you tell them to hold my wake at dawn; it can't be sunset or evening because that would be too much for them. Oh, and make sure all of them stay hidden. I need them to be safe. I _need_ them . . .

**x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x72x27x**

The first thing my senses pick up is the soft feel of white lilies and roses all around me. The air feels cool. As my brain mentally warms up, I begin to smell the old perfume of the faded flowers, with the musky smell of wood mixed in. With a jolt, my eyes snap open, and I blink in the oblivion of my coffin. _I'm alive_.

I taste my dry lips before starting to stretch. Legs first, I wiggle my toes within my dress shoes. I turn my head side to side. Finally, I clench my gloved hands—ah, they buried me with my X-gloves—and I brace the palms against the coffin lid.

A breath of fresh autumn air sharpens my mind. I glance about me, at the golden leaves of the Namimori forest. Carefully, I place the black wood down on the ground, wiping off a smudge on the golden "X." I slowly rise to a standing position and step out of my temporary resting place. I don't need it to hide from the world anymore.

And finally my ears pick up the traces of birdsong in the treetops, and the sound of voices approaching. Actually, more like the pounding footsteps of a stampede of people, drumming out a melody formed from the desperate shouts of my family.

The storm comes hurtling into the clearing, closely followed by the surging rain as the thunder trips and falls through the air. The sun bellows a cry of happiness, brightly shining before the cloud drifts in. To conceal this moment from the prying eyes of the world, the mist hangs by the perimeters, inconspicuous but always there.

I feel tears of joy pricking my eyes, but I decide, _No, I won't let them see their sky falter ever again. They need me as much as I need them._ And so I smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late, everyone. Thanks for waiting."

_Happy birthday, me_.


End file.
